Together Once Again (A Pokemon Fanfic Story)
by AbsoluteAnime
Summary: -Homura doesn't remember anything about her partner she had once had. She wants to find out more who the boy in her dreams while Team Rocket, Plasma, Galactic, and Flare start up more trouble. -Sora and Koji have never been outside of the organization before, but until both find out there's a way they can succeed to be the top of it, their mission is expected to be more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the most uncomfortable decision. It was a matter of life and death.  
"Don't you dare let go, Homura-chan!" An ash-haired boy gripped onto my arm while I gripped onto his.

"Trying not to!" I sarcastically yelled out.  
The ocean was roaring against the cliff, I looked down at the ground… I predicted at least I was high above sea-level about… maybe thirty feet? I narrowed my eyes in fear.  
"Now! Let's see, it's either the girl… or your pokemon. Choose wisely," A man with red flaming hair bounced a pokeball in his hands and smirked evilly.  
I felt helpless. I couldn't have done this to hurt you, whoever you are. You would sacrifice your pokemon for me, he would've just taken them. It's either me or his love of pokemon from the spark in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Ash. I know you love your pokemon, either way it would've came to this…"

My hand slipped deeper into his warm palm. He didn't respond to me at all. The grin of the flame-haired man, I knew he wanted fate to be like this. He wanted me gone. The ash-haired boy never gave up on me, his strength and his determination… I believed in him. I couldn't bare to see him in the future sacrificing his pokemon for my life. I couldn't help it, my hand forced itself to let go. I can't hear his cry; knowing he's yelling out for me, but I can't hear it. My smile turned warm and tears started to come out as I was falling slowly, crashing into the cold, heartless ocean.

* * *

So! This is a first! I'm making a weird Pokemon Kalos themed story!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my heart striking my chest. My breath fogged up the air as I gasped for oxygen.

_Every night.._,I thought to myself, _W-Who's that boy? I must've had just a dream… there's no doubt. I can't let it get to me.  
_  
I was sitting on my bed in silence. Nothing. No concerns. I was left to my own hands to work on the world that I survive alone. I bounced off my bed and started doing my daily chores I would have to do.

Just as I stopped the vacuum, it was dead quiet. The wind whistled amongst the concrete walls. Silent. Absolutely nothing. As I put away the vacuum, I stared at the frames. My family. My smile was bright for the first time in years. One tear shed from my eye. I didn't want it to happen. No, I truly didn't. I couldn't do anything to stop them in their path. I was only so young when it all crumbled down….

_"Daddy!" My arms reach out for him._

_He looked at me with great pity. That's when I stopped. I know that he didn't want me alive at all. She never showed up to any of the pictures I took, that's because she's dead. Mom died after she gave birth to me, I wish I could've seen her for the first time. He leaned in closer to see my face._

"_You worthless daughter. If Artemis were here, she would've thrown you out to the foster care._"

_My eye sight was fading… the repeating sounds of those words. Worthless… thrown out to the foster care. I ran away quickly from that office, I was only five… he didn't care about me at all. I rushed outside and I closed my eyes wiping the tears away. My vision was getting worse by the minute, daylight reached out once I opened the door, but I forgot the front steps. Gravity pushed me down to the cement._

Right then and there, I snapped out of my flashback. What a cruel father I had. Then, it occurred to me. That man in my dreams, he looked exactly like my father.

My mind thought,_ speaking of which.. that boy in my dreams…_

I went upstairs, finding my teacher's note to me as her apprentice.

**_Homura,  
An important appointment of a battle for me has occurred. I want you to know that you have been a wonderful apprentice all my life, and I wish you the best of luck on your journey of your travels for the boy in your dreams. Don't trust any teams along the way. Be careful, Team Flare, Plasma, and Galactic and Rocket have stirred once more in the regions. Good luck, apprentice._**

**_Sincerely,  
Kalos Champion, Diantha_**

Be prepared. These should belong to you, a charm for the chance of hope.

As I packed my shoulder bag with medicine, TMs, pokeballs, my best pokemon, and clothes, I looked to the left of me to find a box perfectly wrapped. I grabbed her present and opened it gently, a necklace with a little angel's wing on it.

_Thank you, sensei…_ I thought to myself as I clipped it around my neck.

I can't help but sense the adventure that would excite me. Finding the boy and trying the best I can to help this world.


End file.
